


Full of Surprises

by iHeartScooter



Category: Whiskey Cavalier (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-06 05:15:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21221174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iHeartScooter/pseuds/iHeartScooter





	1. Chapter 1

“He never learns.”  
“Hey! I just saved your life. I’ve saved yours a bunch of times!”  
“No you didn’t. I don’t remember.”  
“Did you say no I didn’t?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Are you kidding me? Oh let me count the ways…”  
“I didn’t need you to…”  
The door had barely clicked shut when Frankie’s body swayed and began to crumble. Will’s hand shot out and grabbed the back of her shirt a split second before she hit the deck. In the cramped space of the small porch his only choice was to pull her towards him. His hand slid to her hip as he curled her body into his side, her head landing with a soft thud on his chest.  
“Woah, easy there….”  
“Thanks.”  
The word was barely audible. Will felt more than heard it from where Frankie’s face was buried in his coat.  
They stood like that for a moment steadying themselves.  
“Will”  
“Yeah?”  
“We need to talk.”  
“I know.”  
“Tonight…”  
“Already on it.”  
Frankie let Will help her down the stairs. This was the longest she’d allowed him to touch her and the realization didn’t go unnoticed by Will. As they descended towards the car Will’s free hand reached into his pocket. He slid his comms into his ear as they stepped onto the driveway.  
“Jai?”  
“I’m here.”  
“Did you finish that thing we talked about earlier?”  
“Ready and waiting for go time.”  
“What are you up to Whiskey?”  
Will held Frankie against him as he reached to open the door. Her body all but collapsed into the seat. A brief flash of concern crossed Will’s face as he gently closed her door. By the time he’d rounded the car and slid into the driver’s seat Frankie had tilted her head back against the rest and shut her eyes.  
The familiar crackle and hiss of the encryption software buzzed quietly through the car. The onboard navigation glowed to life.  
“Downloading your route now. Should only take a few seconds.”  
“Got it.”  
“Francesca?”  
“Yes Jai.”  
“Is this it?”  
“Yeah Jai, this is it.”  
Will sat in silence contemplating the exchange. He knew Jai and Frankie shared a long and dark past but he hadn’t pushed for details. He knew she’d tell him when she was ready. Still, Jai calling her Francesca touched something deep inside him that he couldn’t explain. Nobody called Frankie that. Nobody but Jai.  
“Whatever happens Frankie, I got your back.”  
“Thanks Jai.”  
“Love you.”  
“Love you too Jai.”  
Will broke in, “Jai did Standish hack the utilities data?”  
“Yes, Will, I’ve primed your little love shack on the beach. Anything for you Dad.”  
Will rolled his eyes.  
“Thank you Standish. You have my permission to stay out past curfew tonight. Tell Tina I said she’s got babysitting duties.”  
Will could feel Standish’s eyes roll through the comms. Frankie chuckled. It was a good sign.  
“Hey Jai, we’re going totally off grid.”  
“Copy that. For how long Will?”  
Will stole a glance at Frankie. She was in the same position but he knew she was alert to the conversation.  
“24 hours at least? Maybe 36?”  
“Ok, if we haven’t heard from you in 36 I’m engaging the remote access.”  
“Agreed. Oh and Jai?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Disarm the nanotrackers too ok?”  
Will heard him sigh.  
“Ok.”  
“Have fun guys,” Susan all but squealed through the comms.  
Even with them closed Will saw Frankie’s eyes roll. They both slid the comms out of their ear and deposited the devices in the armrest. Will shifted the car in reverse and started to back out of the driveway. Frankie stole a hooded glance at the front of the house. Kelly stood smiling in the window. Frankie pressed a hand against the passenger window. Kelly did the same and nodded, still smiling from ear to ear.  
They drove in silence for a few minutes. Will caught a movement out of the corner of his eye. Frankie was sliding her hand into the pocket of the door. As he waited she extracted a CD case. Without opening her eyes Frankie flipped it open and took a disc out. She slid it into the sound system. Will heard the encryption software engage again. Curious but not wanting to ruin the moment he focused on his driving. The gentle tones of Pachelbel’s Canon began to drift through the speakers. Frankie sighed. Her hand drifted slowly from the sound controls down to where Will’s hand rested on the gear shift. He felt her palm connect with the back of his hand. It was warm and soft. He shifted his thumb slightly to curl around her pinkie as her fingers gently closed around his own. Will swallowed hard.  
“We’ve got a few hours before we get there. Why don’t you get some rest?”  
“You sure? I can drive….”  
“Nope, this is my surprise. You’re just along for the ride this time.”  
Frankie’s mouth curled into a smile. It didn’t take long. Will felt her sink into the seat and heard her breathing even out. It was the most relaxed he’d seen her in days. The past 48 hours had been hard on her, both physically and mentally. She’d aged but in the glow of the dash she looked more beautiful than he’d ever thought possible. He gently lifted her hand and placed it in her lap with a soft pat before reaching up to stroke her cheek. So soft. So warm. Reluctantly he pulled it away and put both hands on the steering wheel. The impending nor’easter was already buffeting the sedan. Will wished fleetingly they’d rented something with 4-wheel drive as he settled back in his seat.  
The ride was long and not without challenges, the weather being the least of them. Frankie had snoozed peacefully for the first fifteen minutes. Will had just drifted into the peaceful rhythm of the music when the first wave hit her. She groaned, quietly at first, then more audible, more restless. Her hand gripped the seat as her body began to tense. Will slid a hand from the steering wheel and closed it around her knuckles.  
“Shhhh…. hey, Frankie, it’s me. You’re ok hun.”  
She quieted and seemed to drift back to sleep. It lasted another fifteen minutes.  
After the fourth episode Will pulled the car to the side of the road and parked. He unfastened both of their seatbelts and slid Frankie across into his lap. Her face was contorted in pain and she barely noticed the change. Will stroked a thumb across her cheek, registering the slight bruising starting to blossom where that monster had kicked her earlier. Will flashed back to that moment.  
He knew Frankie could handle herself but in that instant when Daniel’s henchman had Frankie pinned to the desk a primal rage had ripped through Will. He knew it would end badly if he just stood there. Time froze as he lifted his gun and fired. At first he wasn’t sure if he’d reacted in time. Then he saw the man crumple to the floor. For an instant he thought he’d been too late. But then Frankie popped up all fire and rage and he let himself breath again.  
Frankie shifting on his lap brought him back to the present.  
“Hey, you’re back.”  
Frankie rubbed her eyes and tried to push away from him.  
“What happened? Where are we?”  
“You’re safe. That’s all that matters.”  
Will mentally shook the fading memory from his head and focused on her.  
Frankie stared at him. Confusion melted away to realization of their current situation. Her face flamed red hot. So hot Will felt it on his forehead. Without hesitating he ducked his head and captured her lips with his own. She froze then melted into him. The kiss seemed to last forever. Frankie was the first to break the contact. She pushed back again as far as the steering wheel would allow. With eyes wide she watched as Will’s eyes slowly opened and that goofy grin snaked across his lips. A chuckle slipped from her throat to her lips and then transformed into a full belly laugh. Will’s face contorted in confusion.  
“Come on now, it wasn’t that bad was it?”  
Frankie snorted as her laugh subsided to giggles.  
“What am I going to do with you Whiskey?”  
Will’s face went blank.  
“I could make a few suggestions….”  
Frankie playfully swatted his chest.  
“Ok, enough nookie… for now,” Frankie deadpanned as she climbed off his lap and back into her own seat. She didn’t miss the deflated look on Will’s face. Once she was back on her side of the car she leaned in and kissed his cheek.  
“Thank you again.”  
“For what?”  
“Everything.”  
For a moment Will sat rethinking his plan. This was a bad idea. He should just turn the car around and take her back to New York. The click of Frankie’s tongue broke him out of his pity party.  
“Hey, are we going to get there tonight or just sleep here on the side of the road?”  
“Nag, nag, nag…”  
His words trailed off as she slid a hand across his lap and rested it dangerously close to the zipper on his jeans.  
“Just drive ok?”  
“Yes ma’am,” Will choked out. He hastily punched the ignition and shifted the car into drive, feeling the tires spin then grip as he gunned the engine. Frankie stole a sly look sideways at him then settled back into the seat, enjoying the fact that she had him rattled.  
She had just drifted off again, or so it seemed, when she felt the change from pavement to gravel. The sound of the tires crunching on rocks brought her back to conscious thought. With a small start she realized her hand was still in a very provocative position on Will’s lap. She briefly contemplated the possibilities before ever so slightly sliding it towards her body. Will didn’t miss the action. His hand was lightning-quick in grabbing hers and pulling it back to rest on his thigh. She gasped then a smile slowly curled her lips. Without taking her eyes off the road ahead she closed her fingers around his thigh and heard him gasp audibly.  
“Not fair!”  
“What do you mean not fair? I was just trying to be polite as I’ve been asleep and totally unaware of what my hand was doing.”  
“Uh huh, right….”  
Frankie clicked her tongue and rolled her eyes. She could feel Will’s grin before she even glanced his way. He was staring straight ahead grinning from ear to ear.  
“Men!” she huffed.  
“We’re here.”  
Frankie looked through the windshield. Through the blowing snow she could just make out the shape of the old lighthouse. The waves were pounding loud enough to be heard through the closed windows. The nor’easter was in full swing. Will turned toward her.  
“You ready?”  
“Ready as I’ll ever be.”  
They both donned their coats. Frankie chewed on her lip as she opened the car door and climbed out into the wind. Will did the same and rushed to shield her from the worst of the storm. They walked quickly up the stone path and onto the little porch at the front of the structure. Frankie peeked in the window next to the door and saw a single warm glow emanating from the interior. Will produced a small key from his coat pocket and slid it into the lock.  
“There we go.”  
He turned toward Frankie. She was staring at him totally confused.  
“What?”  
“How? When?”  
“Look we can stand here playing 20 questions or get out of this storm before we both freeze to death.”  
Will held the door open for her. With a quick last glance in his direction she set a tentative foot inside. Will all but shoved her in the room and slammed the door behind them.  
Frankie jumped.  
“Sorry, guess the wind caught it.”  
She watched as he shook the snow off his coat and rubbed his hands to warm them. Frankie stood stock still, afraid to move in case this was just another dream.  
“Hey, what’s going on in that head of yours?”  
Will stepped to her and smoothed the hair around her face. His hand lingered longer than he planned. When he looked at her eyes she was still staring at him. He fidgeted a bit under the weight.  
Will could normally read her pretty well but in this moment, standing here in the lighthouse totally cut off from everything, he wasn’t sure if he should say something or take cover.  
So he did the next best thing he could think of. He tipped his head down to her and placed the sweetest softest kiss on her lips. As he straightened he could feel her eyes on him before he actually looked at her.  
“Ok, you’re kind of freaking me out. Should I be looking for the nearest solid object before you pull your gun?”  
Frankie’s face broke at his words. She roared with laughter.  
“I’m not going to shoot you if that’s what you’re thinking.”  
Will visibly relaxed as a nervous chuckle escaped his lips. He closed the space between them and wrapped his arms around her.  
“Thanks. I think…”  
She turned in his embrace to scan the room they had just entered. He didn’t let go and just stood quietly with his arms wrapped around her stomach. She wondered if he could feel the flips and flops through her coat. Will pulled her back into him and she didn’t fight the contact. He rested his chin on the top of her head. After a beat he couldn’t stand it anymore.  
“Well? How’d I do?”  
“Again, how? When?”  
“Remember when I went into the kitchen and let you talk to Kelly?”  
“Uh huh…”  
“Jai was more than happy to get the ball rolling. It’s good to have friends in high places.”  
“Yeah, it is.”  
Frankie slipped from his embrace and walked around the room. She took her coat off and draped it over the loveseat near the fire. She kept going until she reached the floor to ceiling windows on the other side of the room. Will watched in silence as she moved across the room. Frankie stood and stared out at the waves crashing through the storm. The snow was falling heavy now and it was hard to see beyond the cliffs below. In the reflected glow of the fire she watched him slowly make his way across the room until he stood beside her. Without a word she slid her hand into his and squeezed. He took that as an opening.  
“What happened back there in the car on the side of the road?”  
Frankie’s shoulders sagged.  
“Hey…”  
He turned and placed a finger under her chin. She dropped her eyes to the floor.  
“Don’t do this Frankie. Not here. Not now. Don’t shut me out. Please…. just talk to me.”  
She inhaled deeply and slowly lifted her eyes to meet his.  
“Ok, we’ll talk. But can we open some wine first?”  
“Yeah, sure.”  
They turned in silence, not breaking the contact of their hands, and walked to the little kitchenette tucked into a corner of the room. Frankie slid onto one of the bar stools as Will dug through a drawer looking for the corkscrew. He spun and brandished the tool like a trophy.  
“Bring back memories?”  
Frankie smiled and nodded.  
“Yes, good memories.”  
He smiled back as he grabbed the wine bottle off the counter. Frankie pulled two glasses off a rack suspended over the small bar and set them on the counter. Will slid onto the stool next to her and began to fill their glasses. Frankie watched his deft movements marveling at his hands. So big and strong yet gentle when needed. Her face flushed at the memory of them on her hips in the car.  
“Hey, where’d you go just now?”  
Startled out of her drifting thoughts she just giggled and glanced at him over the rim of her glass as she lifted it to take a sip. Realization flooded over his face and he flushed a bit.  
After Will poured their second glass he mustered up the courage to break the silence they’d settled into.  
“Are you ready now?”  
Frankie nodded.  
“Yes.”  
Will waited.  
Frankie swallowed hard and took a deep breath.  
“You know that CD I played in the car? Pachelbel’s Canon?”  
Will nodded and took her hand. Frankie shivered at his touch but pressed on.  
“It was my dad’s favorite song. He played it anytime he was struggling with something. He said it calmed his mind. When my mom was pregnant with me he suggested she listen to it to help with my restless kicks. I wasn’t an easy pregnancy according to them.”  
Will gasped, “Color me shocked,” he said as he feigned surprise.  
Frankie swatted him on the shoulder then continued.  
“That song reminds me of them. When they first started dating my dad took my mom to the symphony. The first song the orchestra played was Pachelbel’s Canon. I guess my dad felt it was a good luck charm because that was the night he fell totally and completely in love with my mom. According to him, the next day he ran out and bought up every copy he could get his hands on. He never wanted to be without the song that brought so much joy into his life.”  
Frankie stole a glance at Will. He was staring at her lost in the beauty of her story. Frankie took a gulp of wine and pressed on.  
“When I was in eighth grade I skipped out of school one afternoon.”  
Will gasped again trying to lighten the mood. Frankie smirked and shot him a look of gratitude.  
“I know… I told you I was no angel back then.”  
Will just nodded as he sipped his wine.  
“I remember riding my bike through the back alleys not even sure where I would go. Eventually I just headed for home. I dropped my bike inside the back gate and walked across the yard. I could hear the music coming through the window as I was about to climb the back steps. I froze thinking I was totally busted. Then I heard them. They were giggling and whispering like two school kids. I slipped as quietly as I could to the window… Yes, even back then I guess I had innate spy skills.”  
Will snorted. Frankie rolled her eyes. She toyed with her wine glass, lost in her memories. Will reached out and gently stroked her arm.  
“Continue?”  
Frankie took a deep shuddering breath and went on.  
“I lifted myself up just high enough to peek in the window without being detected. And I froze. There they were dancing and nuzzling each other. My dad was murmuring something in my mom’s ear and she was giggling. I was mesmerized as they slowly spun around the living room floor. Here were the two people I thought were evil incarnate at the time being so soft and gentle with each other. My world flipped on its tail. All I could do was stare in disbelief.”  
Frankie’s words trailed off. Will was in awe just watching her relive the memory. Her face softened in a way he’d never seen before. After a moment he quietly cleared his throat. It brought her back to the present. She blinked and looked at him with such emotion he thought he might fall off his stool.  
“Tell me more.”  
Frankie shrugged and broke the contact. Will slid his hand across the bar and toyed with her fingers that were gripping her glass.  
“Please?”  
Without looking up Frankie went on.  
“Not much more to tell. I managed to lose my grip on the windowsill and fell flat on my back in a clatter of glory.”  
Will’s mouth dropped open and he laughed. Frankie giggled.  
“You busted yourself???”  
“Yep, right there in the backyard, window wide open, for all the world to see. And hear. It didn’t take them long to figure out what was going on. I tried to high-tail it out of there before they realized it was me but Dad was always on his toes even when you thought he wasn’t. He was out the door and towering over me before I could even climb out of the bushes that had me trapped.”  
Will laughed a deep soulful rumble that came from deep inside his chest.  
“Frankie the assassin couldn’t get away from her daddy?”  
Frankie chuckled.  
“Nope, I just lay there frozen staring up at him and watched his face go through a myriad of reds until it eventually erupted from his lips. I don’t think a single person in a 3-block radius missed the earth-shattering Francesca that roared out of him.”  
Will snickered.  
“What happened then?”  
“Mom came out and told him to mind his tone, the neighbors would hear. He reached down and grabbed my shirt and all but dragged me up the back steps into the house.”  
“And????”  
“I was grounded for a month. No bike, no friends over, just school and home. I guess it could’ve been worse but at the time I thought he was the most evil man on the face of the planet.”  
Will nodded and took another sip of wine. Frankie drained her glass and fell silent.  
She drifted away again. Will sat watching her for a minute and let her have the moment.  
Frankie cleared her throat.  
“Well?”  
“Well what?”  
“Are we good? I let you in. No walls anymore.”  
Will slid off his stool and pulled her to him.  
“We’re good. For now. But I’m going to need a lot more eventually.”  
Frankie tipped her head up to meet his eyes and nodded. Will pulled her closer and pressed his lips to hers.  
“Thank you.”  
“You’re welcome.”  
He gently kissed her again then taking her by the hand he led her across the room. He stopped in front of the fire and turned her into his embrace.  
“Frankie, I….”  
She placed a finger gently on his lips to stop him.  
“No more ok? Not tonight.”  
“Ok.”  
He let his body speak the words she didn’t want him to say. Frankie gasped as his fingers played with the edge of her shirt. He ducked his head and placed feather light kisses along the opening at the top while his hands inched the bottom up over her stomach and kept going. Everywhere he touched her her skin bristled with goosebumps. A burn so intense it made her shudder began somewhere deep inside and raced through her until it slipped out her lips. She groaned. He took that as consent and backed her slowly to the couch, lowering her until her body was pinned beneath him. His hands never left her skin as he slid the shirt up over her head and gently caressed her cheek on their journey back down. Their eyes locked and she poured every unspoken word into that connection. He stopped for a minute lost in her eyes.  
“Don’t stop…” she rasped.  
He placed butterfly kisses along her jaw from one ear to the other as his hands continued to scorch her skin on their lazy path to the top of her pants. He flicked a finger under the waistband and felt her shudder again. He smiled into the soft dip just below her ear.  
“You liked that?”  
Her eyes flew open and pinned his with such fire he thought he might explode right there. She grabbed the back of his head and pulled his lips to hers. The kiss was nothing short of blistering. They both grew dizzy and gasped, trying to drag air into their deprived lungs. Frankie’s hands flew to the back of his shirt and she clawed at it trying desperately to get the tight material over his head.  
“Hey, hold on…. I’ll help.”  
Will left her for a moment to pull the shirt over his head. She was on him before he could get his arms out of the sleeves. Her lips trailed fiery kisses across his chest as her hands snaked over his back. She was strong. Will lost his balance and they toppled to the floor entangled limbs bumping on the way down. They landed with a thud on the wood floor. Frankie giggled. Will chuckled too. She lay on top of him and scorched him with the intensity of her gaze.  
“Frankie, I….”  
“Don’t say it Will. Show me.”  
Her hands found his and their fingers laced together. She placed the most tender of kisses on his lips then proceeded to cover his entire face with kisses. Will’s eyes rolled up in his head as her hand slipped down over his bare skin and stopped on the button of his jeans. His eyes flew open. She was staring at him again. Any other time Frankie’s stare would make him squirm but not tonight. Tonight he drank her in. He needed her and she needed him just as much.


	2. Chapter 2

Will squatted in front of the dying fire wrapped in a blanket. He poked at the embers with the tongs hanging on the hearth and reached for another log from the crib. After settling it in the fireplace he stood and turned. He hadn’t heard her move. Frankie was standing in front of the windows again wrapped in Will’s coat. Will paused a minute, wondering what was going through her head, before he crossed the room. Silently he wrapped the blanket around both of them. Frankie leaned into him, thankful for the warmth. Her eyes never left the storm ravaging the sea below. Will pulled her close.  
“You ok?”  
Frankie nodded. Will could see her face reflected in the window. He wasn’t sure where she was right now but he knew she wasn’t totally in that room with him. Will ached at the look on her face. She looked lost, almost sad but not completely giving in to the emotion. He wanted to slay all her demons for her and show her he could keep her safe from every last one. Lost in his thoughts Will didn’t see the lone tear trickle down her face until it threatened to fall from her chin. He leaned down and kissed it away.  
Frankie knew she was treading on dangerous ground. What was she doing? She was going to hurt him. She knew it would happen no matter how hard she fought it. He was so damn NICE. Too nice. That’s what she’d told him when they were laying in that body bag and she meant it. Frankie didn’t do nice. She didn’t know how. Sex was a means to an end for her and mostly an unhappy end. Susan was right. Her boyfriends ended up dead. For some reason that never bothered Frankie until now. Now it hung heavy somewhere between her heart and her brain and she didn’t know what to do with that feeling.  
“Knock, knock.”  
Will was gently tapping his finger just above her ear. She hadn’t even noticed she was crying or that Will was kissing the tears away as they fell down her face. Frankie’s head dipped and she closed her eyes.  
Will sighed. The wall was threatening to rise between them. He wasn’t sure how to stop it.  
“Frankie, let me in.”  
Frankie turned and lifted her eyes. Will saw it immediately. The curtain had slid firmly back in place. He froze, letting his arms fall to his sides.  
“I don’t know where you were just now but I know that look. What did I do? Why is the wall back up?”  
Frankie didn’t know what to say so she said nothing. She pierced his soul with the steely look in her eyes.   
Will straightened his spine and pushed his shoulders back. The muscle in his jaw started to twitch. If she wanted a fight he was going to give her the ass-kicking of a lifetime. He didn’t want to do it, especially tonight, but he wasn’t going to let her run away from him again.  
Frankie put both hands on his chest and shoved. Hard.  
Will expected it and grabbed her wrists, twisting her arms over her head and locking her in a bear hug. He knew his size alone wouldn’t be enough to hold her but he hoped at some point she’d realize it was pointless to fight him.  
Frankie growled. She tried to head butt him but Will had her pulled too close. Her head lolled to the side and bumped his shoulder instead. Frankie contemplated a back kick to the groin but even she wouldn’t be that cold. She didn’t want to hurt him. She just wanted him to let go.  
“Might as well give up. I’m not letting go.”  
Will’s voice was calm. Some would say deadly calm if the situation were different.  
“WHY?!?” Frankie screamed.  
“Why do you want me here? I’m an awful person! You know that too! You’ve told me as much on more than one occasion!” Frankie was still screaming which was weird because she didn’t scream. Frankie rarely even raised her voice. What the hell was happening???  
Will just held her and let her scream. She called him every obscene name she could come up with. She twisted and writhed, trying desperately to face him so he could feel the full fury of her rage.  
Will held on for dear life. Damn she was strong!  
“Look, you can call me every name in the book….”  
“Believe me, I’m trying here….”  
“But it’s not going to work. The ONLY thing you MIGHT accomplish is dislocating your shoulder which would mean I’d have to pop it back into place for you. And YES I would do that for YOU if for no other reason than to show you that YES, YOU DO NEED ME. I know it’s weird and messy and you’d rather shove red hot needles in your eyes while walking barefoot on a bed of broken glass but….”  
Will was so lost in his monologue he didn’t even notice when her body stopped fighting. He felt her spine go slack against his chest. Her body began to shake. Will froze for a minute, not sure what was happening. He loosened his grip on her wrists. Frankie was silently sobbing. Not a sound escaped her lips but her body trembled in his grasp. Will stood stunned. He slowly lowered their arms and turned her around to face him. Rivers of tears were streaming down her face and her eyes were clenched shut. Without a thought Will crushed her to his chest. His arms wrapped around her back. She squeezed him tight. Will’s heart broke. Frankie was the strongest woman he’d ever known and here she was just a rag doll in his arms. He gently rubbed her back, his hand starting at the back of her head and traveling down to just above her waist.   
“It’s ok Frankie, I’ve got you. I’m not going anywhere.”  
“Why?”  
It was barely a whisper but Will heard her.  
“Because you matter Frankie. You’ve mattered for a long time now. I don’t know when it happened but it’s real. And I’m not letting go.”  
Frankie let him comfort her. She felt his breath on her ear as he murmured quietly to her.  
After a time Frankie pulled away just enough to look up at Will.  
“I’m going to hurt you. Not because I want to. It’s the last thing in the world I would want to do but it’s going to happen.”  
Will’s face dropped. The look of raw honesty in her eyes twisted something deep inside him. He wanted to take on every guy who ever treated her badly. Images of pain and blood flashed dangerously through his head.  
She saw it all. She knew what it meant. Will was very dangerous when he wanted to be. Edgy Will was real and she could see echoes of the beast in his eyes right now.  
Will blinked. Edgy Will was gone and it was just Will looking at her.  
“I know you believe that’s true and I won’t lie, part of me is terrified that it will happen. But Frankie, it’s not up to me. I can show you in a thousand ways that I’m not going anywhere but it’s going to be up to you to decide if you want this. If you want me. I won’t force you to do anything you don’t want to do. I’m not like the other guys. I’m not asking for payback. This isn’t some mission where you have to sell your soul to get a little on the side.”  
Frankie flinched and Will immediately regretted his last words. He pressed on if only to erase the pain from her face.  
“I’m offering to meet you on level ground. No illusions, no games. All I want is you. All of you, not just the pieces you think I’ll find acceptable. I want the whole messy package. The only thing I ask is that you give this a chance. A real chance. No more shutting me out. I can do space, I can’t do having the door slammed and locked tight every time you get scared. Do you think you can handle that?”  
Frankie stood in silence. She knew she wanted this or whatever this was at the moment. Still, the shadows threatened to pull her away.  
Will waited patiently, searching her eyes for a glimmer of what she was thinking.  
With a sigh Frankie leaned into him. She rested her forehead on his chest.  
“I know I’m not an easy person to be around.”  
Will tried to shush her but Frankie wouldn’t let him.  
“There are things buried inside me that are too dark and ugly to let out, even when I’m with you. Will, you center me. I don’t know how or when it happened. I just know when I’m with you the demons go back in their cage.”  
Will’s face showed a small look of triumph.  
“I don’t know if I’ll ever be able to let you see them all but I’m willing to try. If your big dumb heart will let me in I promise I’ll do my very best to never break it. I can’t promise you forever but I’ll give you tomorrow and we’ll see where it goes ok?”  
Frankie sighed. There was that goofy grin again…  
Will knew Frankie had just waged a personal war of a lifetime. He knew what it cost her to say those words to him. He made a silent vow to show her every day that they were worth the fight.  
Will kissed the tip of her nose.  
“Are we good now?”  
Frankie nodded.  
“We’re better than good.”  
Will hooked his hands under her arms and drew her up until her feet were dangling. Frankie let out a shocked gasp before his lips crushed her own. He twirled her around in the air grinning that stupid grin then let her slowly slide down him until her feet touched the floor again.  
“Hey Will?”  
“Hmmm?”  
“I want you too.”


	3. Chapter 3

Will lay staring up at the white canopy that hung over the bed. How in the hell had Jai known about that? He hadn’t told anyone about his bucket list except for Frankie and Will knew she wouldn’t have told anyone, even her best friend. Will chalked it up to just one more sign that he’d done the right thing bringing her here.  
“Seriously?”  
Frankie hadn’t moved a muscle. She was curled away from Will with her hand tucked under her pillow. Will knew she wouldn’t be a cuddler so he contented himself with watching her sleep. Now he wondered if she’d slept at all.  
“What was that?”  
“I can feel you checking off that bucket list in your head.”  
Will glanced at her and narrowed his eyes. Did she really just…?  
“No!”  
“Yeah you did. When are you going to quit doubting my abilities as a spy?”  
“Ok, THAT wasn’t spy shit. That was just… weird.”  
Frankie stifled a giggle and pretended to fall back to sleep. She was curious what he would do, already knowing he wouldn’t let it go.  
Will waited a beat then turned on his side facing her. He wondered if she’d managed to somehow slip her gun under her pillow. He mentally played back through the events that had led to him carrying her into the small bedroom tucked behind the fireplace. Given that she was completely naked at the time and they’re clothes were somewhere in the other room he couldn’t come up with a single opportunity. Still, he knew better than to doubt her. Cautiously he slipped his hand under her pillow and found her fist. He let out an inner sigh. No gun.  
“You happy now?”  
Will stopped. Ok she really needed to stop doing that.  
“Come again?”  
“No, my gun isn’t under the pillow. It’s safely tucked inside my coat in the other room.”  
Frankie rolled over to face Will.  
“You know, if I was going to shoot you I would’ve done it long before we were lying naked in bed.”  
Will’s brows creased in a look of confused thoughtfulness.  
“Thank you?”  
Frankie smirked.  
“I could’ve just done it when we stopped on the side of the road. You know, kicked you out the door into the ditch and drove away.”  
“You have a very strange idea of foreplay. Hearing you plan my murder doesn’t exactly get the ball rolling here.”  
“Oh? Not feeling it yet?”  
Before Will could respond Frankie flipped him on his back and straddled him. She ground her hips against his pelvis and dipped her head to the soft skin between his collarbone and shoulder. Her teeth grazed his skin.  
“Definitely… feeling it… now,” Will hissed, gripping her hips.  
Frankie alternated between sucking and gently biting his skin. It took Will a minute to realize what she was doing.  
“Hey, did you just mark me?”  
Will felt her smile against his skin before her tongue soothed the raw spot. Frankie lifted her head to admire her artwork. When her eyes met his there was a glint of triumph in them.  
“Don’t worry boy scout, nobody will see. If you wear a turtleneck. Maybe….”  
Frankie watched Will’s eyes narrow to mere slits. The look was… dangerous. She shivered in anticipation of how he would retaliate.  
“Two can play at that game,” Will whispered.  
Will grabbed Frankie’s shoulders and pulled her up over him so her breasts were level with his mouth. He suckled one then the other. Frankie let out a gasp. His mouth rained hot kisses down between them as he slid further down the bed. Frankie’s stomach was next on his assault list. She fisted her hands in the pillows and pushed up to give him more room. His tongue found the little scar he’d given her. He mentally noted that it was damn cute and tasted like coconut on his lips. He flicked circles around the spot and felt her tremble. His teeth grazed the still sensitive area. Frankie arched her back trying not to collapse on top of him. Will slid further down the bed, kissing every inch of her body he could find. His mouth landed on her inner thigh. He nipped and sucked until Frankie thought she’d explode. Will licked the sensitive skin and pulled back a fraction to admire his own handiwork.  
“That’s… mean,” Frankie rasped.  
“Payback’s a bi….”  
Will didn’t have time to finish before Frankie was grinding herself into his face. He should’ve been surprised at her aggressiveness but he knew what he’d started and thoroughly planned to finish it. Frankie screamed as she shattered into a million pieces. Will slid back up the bed and caught her just before her arms gave out. Frankie collapsed on his chest and lay motionless. For a minute Will thought she’d passed out. He ran a hand down her back.  
“That.. was…”  
“…amazing,” he finished for her.  
They lay silently, neither moving. Frankie thought he’d fallen asleep.  
“Sex cobra.”  
“What did you just say?”  
Will let out a quiet fake snore.  
“Like that would fool anyone.”  
Frankie had pushed herself up so she was inches from his face.  
“What… huh?”  
“You said it. I heard it. Nice try though. How did you... OH MY GOD!”  
A look of total shock was plastered on Frankie’s face.  
“YOU WERE LISTENING TO US????”  
Will knew this would end badly if he didn’t come clean.  
“Not my fault.”  
“Oh it is SO your fault! I can’t believe after chastising the team YOU LISTENED TO ME TALKING TO SUSAN!”  
“Ok, in my defense… You left your comms in. How was I supposed to NOT listen?”  
“That’s bullshit! We were at the Dead Drop. Everybody takes out their comms. It’s standard operating procedure.”  
“Well, I guess you forgot…”  
“No I didn’t….”   
Frankie frantically searched her memory, trying to figure out if Will was right. If she were honest she’d have to admit she had no clue if he was. She’d been so rattled after that mission and how her body was responding to Will’s that all she could think about was talking to Susan about it. She knew Susan could set her straight.  
“See, you don’t remember,” Will grinned.  
“Yes I do!”  
“No you don’t and I know why you don’t,” Will all but sang.  
Frankie contemplated popping him upside the head and knocking him out. Maybe he’d have memory loss and not recall a thing about this conversation.  
“Oh yeah? Then spill it smarty pants. Why don’t I remember not taking my comms out?”  
“Because you could only think of me.”  
Will closed his eyes to the slow burn he’d just ignited in her. Oh boy, he was in SO much trouble but DAMN this was fun!  
Frankie knew she was busted.  
“See, I told you I’m an intuiter…”  
Intuit this you jerk Frankie thought as she snagged the pillow out from under his head and tried to smother him with it.  
“Hey, Frankie! Stop! I’m sorry!”  
Will tried to toss her off but she had him pinned to the bed. Will struggled weakly then went limp. Frankie waited a beat thinking it was all an act. Cautiously she peeked under the pillow.  
“You really should try a little harder next time. You might just kill me.”  
Frankie’s stunned silence gave way to a smirk.  
“Maybe next time I will.”


	4. Chapter 4

It was an hour before dawn. The storm hadn’t slowed down and big white flakes were pelting the little window across from the bed. Frankie and Will lay quietly watching the storm. The fire had all but gone out in the fireplace. The room was dimly lit by a yard light hanging somewhere outside the lighthouse. Frankie stretched and sighed, snuggling closer to Will to steal his body heat. His hand traced lazy circles just above her hip. He knew she had to be as exhausted as he was. Their last romp had drained any strength he’d had left and sleep threatened to steal him away. Will wrapped his arm tighter around her as his eyes drifted closed.  
“Will?”  
Her voice was barely a whisper.  
“Hmm?”  
“Say my name.”  
“Frankie”  
She lifted herself up just enough to look at him.  
“No, say my real name.”  
Will’s eyes opened. They locked with hers.  
“Francesca”  
She smiled and kissed him softly then settled back on his chest.  
“I love you Will.”  
He wasn’t sure if he’d heard her right. Had he drifted off to sleep? Maybe he was dreaming already?  
Frankie pulled the blankets over them and closed her eyes. She wasn’t sure if he’d heard her. Part of her hoped he was already asleep. After a beat she heard him reply.  
“I love you too… Francesca.”  
Frankie’s heart burst. The last thing she remembered before drifting off to sleep was Will finding her hand. He laced their fingers and brought them to his lips, placing a soft kiss on their entwined knuckles.


	5. Chapter 5

Frankie squinted her eyes at the sun glaring through the window. How rude she thought and shoved the pillow over her head to block out the assault. As sleep gave way to conscious thought Frankie’s mind drifted to memories of the previous night. She replayed the events in her head still wondering if it all had really happened. Maybe she was dead? Her brain tried to rationalize what it was seeing. Yep, that had to be it. She was dead. This white room bathed in bright light was heaven and she was drifting away. Afraid to pull her head out from under the pillow she reached back with a hand to the empty space on the other side of the bed. Her heart fell. Was he even really here? A chill ran up her spin and she pulled the blanket up to her chin, head still firmly buried under the pillow. Now what? Should she just lie here feeling sorry for herself? The idea had merit. Hadn’t she already been through hell and back? If this was heaven she may as well enjoy it while it lasted. Then she heard him. He was really here. And was he singing? Frankie nudged the pillow up a fraction and squinted. What the hell was he singing?  
“The cold never bothered me anyway….”  
Frankie’s eyes went wide. Good god he was singing the Frozen soundtrack. She shoved the pillow firmly back over her face before he heard her laughing. Almost suffocating herself Frankie tried to control the fits of giggles wracking her body. Nope, no use in fighting it. She laughed into the pillow until tears rolled down her face. He really was that dorky. But he was her dork now and that thought helped calm her down.  
With a reluctant groan she quietly slid her head out from under the pillow and slipped out of bed. The slight chill immediately had her reconsidering the action. She searched the room for something to put on. There wasn’t a shred of clothing to be found in the small room. Frankie sighed and grumpily slid a blanket off the bed. This is beyond cheesy she thought as she wrapped herself in it wishing she’d at least brought Will’s coat into the bedroom. As quietly as she could she padded over to the open door and peeked out just enough to scan the other room. Will was standing at the stove. Where in the hell did he find that apron? Frankie wasn’t complaining since the back was open and she realized he wasn’t wearing anything else. Standish had been right – he had the whitest ass. But it was a very nice ass so that negated the frilly apron hanging around his neck. Tearing her eyes away from Will’s ass she searched for and found his coat tossed across the couch. Frankie judged the distance. Could she make it there before Will caught sight of her looking all the damsel in distress wrapped in a toga? Frankie took a breath to build her courage and inched one foot then the other out the door, moving as quietly and slowly as she could. Her hand had just closed over the fabric of his coat when she heard him.  
“Mornin’!”  
He startled her and she dropped the blanket, frozen in her tracks. Slowly she glanced his way to see an enormous grin plastered on his face.  
“Uh….. hi….” Frankie stammered. She wondered if her face looked as guilty as she felt.  
“I was wondering if you’d ever wake up.”  
Frankie hastily slid her arms into his coat and wrapped it tight around her. Her face was burning with embarrassment. Will just watched her knowing how uncomfortable she was right now. He wished he could make her see how beautiful she was.   
Feeling a little less vulnerable Frankie padded over to the kitchenette and kissed him quickly on the lips. She turned to take a seat on the stool but his hand stopped her.  
“Nope, a morning like this deserves a proper kiss.”  
He slid his arms around her waist and pulled her in, his mouth finding hers and stealing her breath away. His hands went to the lapels of his coat and tugged a bit to make it fall open. Frankie squeezed her eyes shut. Being naked with him in the dark was one thing. Naked in a kitchen under blazing sunlight was another. Frankie heard Will sigh. She cracked open one eye then the other. The look on his face was hard to read.  
“Why so shy?”  
Frankie licked her lips.  
“You’re beautiful.”  
Frankie nervously tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and dropped her eyes to the floor.  
“Hasn’t anyone ever told you that?”  
Frankie’s mouth was dry as the desert. She swallowed whatever saliva she could muster at the moment.  
“Yeah, but it was usually because they wanted something in return.”  
Will’s face fell. She saw the pity in his eyes. She hated it immediately.  
“Don’t you dare do that,” she bit out.  
“Do what?”  
“I don’t want your pity.”  
“That’s not what I….”  
“Yeah it was. I saw it. What happened in my past isn’t your burden to bear. I’ve made my peace with it. It’s time you do the same.”  
“Look, whatever you thought you saw, it wasn’t there.”  
“Then tell me what you were thinking.”  
Will took a step closer to her and tipped her chin up so she had no choice but to look at him.  
“I was thinking that you’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen and that even if it takes me the rest of my life I’m going to make you see that too.”  
Frankie didn’t know if she believed him but she didn’t want to ruin the morning so she let him believe he was telling the truth. Still, she wasn’t so sure about it.  
“Fine, if you won’t believe me then I’ll just have to show you.”  
Frankie saw the challenge in his eyes. Without a word he backed her up against the counter. Sliding his hands around her waist he lifted her until she sat. Slowly he grasped the lapels of his coat, never taking his eyes off hers.  
Will knew he was walking on thin ice here but he wasn’t going to let her win this one. Slowly he tugged the coat from her shoulders and let it fall, trapping her arms at her sides. He leaned in and kissed one cheek then the other. His lips traced a path to her chin then down her neck. He felt her groan. There she was. There was his Francesca. Knowing he could call her that now sent a thrill through his heart. Will took a step back and just looked at her from head to toe.  
Frankie hadn’t even realized she’d closed her eyes. All she could feel was his hands on her body. She didn’t want him to stop. When he did her eyes popped open and she caught him looking at her. There was something raw and undefined lurking just inside his eyes. It made her breath hitch in her chest.  
“You are stunning.”  
“Will I….”  
He smothered her weak protest with his lips. He wasn’t going to let her ruin the moment with some stupid derogatory comment.  
Frankie gave up the fight and just let him love her. It was so weird to even think that but there it was. Will loved her. She loved him too. She just didn’t know what that meant now.  
Trying to create a little space Frankie slid off the counter and walked him back a step.  
“So Captain America, whatcha got cookin’?”  
Will knew she was signaling she needed a break. He let her play her game even though he just wanted to love her.  
“Well, definitely not eggs…”  
Frankie snorted at the memory. She lifted the lid of the pan on the stove and was pleasantly surprised to see little heart-shaped pancakes. She turned to look at him.  
“Seriously?” Her eyebrow shot up.  
“Yep, seriously.” There was that grin again.  
“I guess there are worse things to eat…”  
Will swatted her butt and Frankie jumped a bit.  
“Oh I will hurt you for that.”  
“Before or after we eat?”  
Frankie just glared at him but she knew she couldn’t be mad when he was looking at her like that.  
“Come on, I’m starving.”  
Will opened the oven and took a pan of bacon out. Frankie’s stomach growled at the scent.  
“Well at least I know you’re hungry now,” Will smirked.  
“Hey, I don’t even remember if we ate dinner last night.”  
“We didn’t and my stomach hates me for that.”  
Frankie got plates out of the cupboard and let Will load them while she poured two glasses of orange juice then set them on the bar. It didn’t even register with her that he was acting all covert while taking the pancakes from the pan. Will stole a look at her to make sure she wasn’t watching as he flipped the cakes over and placed them side by side on her plate. Three perfect little hearts lying point to point. He knew she’d say it was cheesy but he hoped she at least liked it.  
Frankie slid onto a stool and looked at him. Why was he being so weird?  
Hiding the plate behind his back he turned and walked to the stool next to her. Without a word he slid her plate in front of her then stepped back a safe distance, not exactly sure how she would react.  
Frankie gave him a puzzled look then glanced down at her plate. There in front of her were three perfect little heart pancakes with the words I love you written in toasted batter. Frankie sat and stared at the plate.  
Will fidgeted a bit.  
“I know you were the first to say it last night. Honestly I wasn’t even sure you were awake when you said it. So I thought I’d be the first to actually write it down…”  
Frankie’s eyes filled with tears. Should she look at him? She wasn’t sure what was happening inside of her right now and she didn’t trust turning to look at Will.  
“If you don’t like it I can toss them in the garbage and just make you some plain ones,” Will stammered.  
He reached for her plate. Frankie’s hand shot out and stopped him. Taking a breath she slid off the stool and into Will’s arms. She wrapped her own around him and squeezed tight.  
“I don’t deserve you.”  
Will kissed the top of her head and held her tighter.  
“Yes you do, Francesca. You deserve the world and then some.”  
Frankie pulled back and looked up at him.  
“Thank you.”  
“You really need to stop thanking me. I might get a complex.”  
Frankie smirked at his attempt to lighten the mood. Standing on her toes she reached up and kissed his nose as her stomach growled loud enough for them both to hear.  
“Ok, we should eat these before they get totally cold.”  
Will grabbed the syrup bottle and started coating his creation. He picked up a fork and cut a piece off. Testing the limits yet again he brought it to her mouth.  
“Open up.”  
Frankie snorted but obliged him. She closed her mouth around the fork shooting him a sultry look as she let him feed her. Her eyes drifted shut as the flavor rolled around her tongue.   
“Mmmmm….” was all she could manage. Yep, she was dead and this was heaven. He was an excellent cook.  
Will took advantage of her closed eyes and leaned in to kiss a bit of syrup off her lips. She swept her tongue into his mouth. Not one to back down Will accepted her challenge and met her tongue with his own. When they finally broke for air Will leaned his forehead against hers.  
“I thought we were going to eat?” Frankie all but purred.  
“You started it.”  
She just smiled and slid back on her stool. Will sat too. They ate in companionable silence.


	6. Chapter 6

“I cooked. You get to do the dishes.”  
Frankie pouted.  
“But I hate doing the dishes!”  
Will’s head snapped around. He’d been scraping the pan out over a small trash can while Frankie was downing the last of her juice. The tone of her voice shocked him.  
“Did you just whine that like a spoiled brat?”  
Frankie’s eyes narrowed and she pouted harder. Wow, her time with Kelly had really changed her. Frankie the assassin was sitting on a bar stool looking the perfect picture of a rich brat. Will wished he had his phone on him so he could take a picture of her right then.  
“If you tell anyone I did that I’ll hunt you down and make you forget it ever happened.”  
“Oh I know you would but that right there is definitely a Frankie I never thought I’d ever see.”  
Frankie threw her napkin at him. It bounced off his hip and landed in the trash can.  
“Nice shot.”  
Frankie glared at him in silence.  
“Oh come on boo…” Will set the pan down and walked over to Frankie.  
She had her arms crossed and was still glaring at him.  
“Don’t think for a second you’re getting any of this after calling me a brat. Especially when you’re still wearing that ugly apron.”  
Challenge accepted Will thought. He reached up and pulled the apron over his head letting it drop to the floor.  
Frankie tried to look anywhere but at the naked Adonis standing directly in front of her.  
“Still not getting any.”  
Will closed the space between them and nuzzled the back of her neck. Frankie tried hard not to respond but her body betrayed her. She felt his hands slide to the front of his coat that she was still wearing. Will slid the front open and put a hand on her stomach, kneading the quivering muscles. Frankie sighed and let her head fall back against his shoulder. Will knew he had her and worked the coat off her shoulders letting it fall over the stool. Frankie turned and slid her arms around his shoulders, her hands tangling in his hair. Will’s lips traveled around her neck and made their way up to her ear. He gave it a flick of his tongue and felt her shudder.  
“I think we both need a shower,” he whispered.  
Frankie hesitated for only a second. Will grasped her hand and pulled her off the stool. He led her into the small bathroom off the kitchenette. Wrapping his arms around her waist he lifted her up until she sat on the counter by the sink, pausing a moment to admire her reflection in the mirror that hung on the wall. His hands traced the outline of her ribs and the dip that led to her hips. He stepped between her legs and captured her mouth with his own. Frankie wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer. Without breaking the kiss Will lifted her up and stepped into the small shower stall. His hand found the tap and he twisted the water on. Frankie let out a gasp at the cold blast of water that hit them. Will took advantage of the distraction and latched on to her neck, grazing the soft skin below her chin with his teeth. His tongue felt her pulse quicken. Frankie let her legs slide down over his hips and legs letting her body bump against his on her way down. Will hissed and closed any space left between them. Frankie wrapped her body around him.  
“You most definitely are a sex cobra,” Will ground out between his teeth.  
Reaching out to grab the bar of soap on the shelf under the shower head Will brought it to Frankie’s back and started to lather her body. His hand slipped down over her butt. She had a really nice butt he noted.  
Frankie was dragging her tongue over Will’s chest. Her mouth found his nipple and grazed it with her teeth. Will shuddered.  
“You’re so going to pay for that,” Will growled.  
“Hope so,” Frankie purred as her mouth found his other nipple.  
Will slid the bar of soap between Frankie’s legs. Her body quaked against him. Will dropped the soap, keeping his fingers where they were. His hands grasped the back of her thighs. Will lifted her up and onto him, turning to press her against the wall. Frankie’s legs wrapped around his hips as he pushed into her. Will found her mouth with his own and swept his tongue inside. Frankie grazed it with her teeth. Will growled and thrust faster into her. Frankie’s nails dug into the tense muscles of his back. They screamed into each other as the world shattered around them.  
Will didn’t know if he could trust his legs much longer so he turned with Frankie still in his arms and slid down the wall, settling her on his lap on the floor of the shower.   
Frankie collapsed against his chest dragging air into her lungs. She could feel Will trying to do the same. They sat in silence, letting the spray of water cascade over them. Will rested his chin on the top of her head as his hands massaged the muscles in the small of her back. As the world slid back into focus Frankie slid her hand under Will’s thigh and found the discarded bar of soap on the floor of the shower. When she could trust her voice again she held it up between them and lifted her head to meet Will’s gaze.  
“You didn’t finish the job,” she smirked.  
“Look I know I’m Captain America but I’m gonna need a minute here,” Will said tipping his head back against the wall.  
Frankie took advantage of the space he created and began rubbing the bar over his chest. Her nails scraped his skin and Will shuddered. Frankie lathered and massaged her way down his stomach. Her hands slid around his hips and up his back. Will dipped his head to her neck, sliding his tongue along her jaw towards her earlobe. He nipped at it and felt her shiver against him. His mouth closed on hers in a lazy kiss that took her breath away.  
Will reached for the bottle of shampoo tucked in a corner of the shower. He lifted the bottle over her head and let the honey-gold liquid pool in her hair. He gently massaged it into hair. Frankie’s head dipped as her body relaxed against him. Will’s fingers circled their way around the base of her skull and down her neck. Frankie was dangerously close to falling asleep. Will felt her breathing even out. Afraid she would get soap in her eyes Will placed a finger under her chin and tipped her head back into the spray, letting the suds rinse down her back and across his legs. The look of total contentment on her face swelled Will’s heart to near bursting. Twenty-four hours ago she wouldn’t even let him hug her and now here she was almost falling asleep naked on his lap on the floor of a shower stall. Life definitely could change in the blink of an eye.  
“Frankie,” Will murmured.  
“Hmmm?”  
“As delicious and stunning as you look right now, I’m afraid the hot water might be about to run out. We should probably at least stand up before it does.”  
Frankie cracked an eye open and mumbled in agreement. Placing a light kiss on his lips she slid off his lap and slowly stood. Reaching a hand down to him she pulled him up. As if on cue the hot water gave out and they both gasp at the blast of cold that hit them. Will’s hand shot out and twisted off the tap. They stood staring at each other as water dripped off them. Frankie wrapped her arms around his waist. He encircled her body with his arms and held on.  
“Never let me go,” Frankie whispered into his chest.  
“Never.”  
Will held her hand as they stepped out of the shower. He took the bath sheet from the hook on the door and wrapped it around both of them. Frankie was wrapped around him again, her head on his shoulder. Will lifted her into his arms being careful to keep the sheet around her. He knew how easily she got cold. He walked to the couch and laid her down gently, covering her with the blanket she’d brought out from the bedroom earlier. Stepping to the fireplace he stacked logs and lit the starter. The fire roared to life. Turning to join her on the couch he saw she had fallen asleep. He stood and watched her sleep. His brain struggled to connect the woman lying on the couch with the skilled and deadly partner he’d spent almost every day with for the past year. This was a Frankie he never thought he’d see. She looked like a little girl all snuggled up under that blanket. Will knew how fragile she was under all the snark and sass but he hadn’t been sure she’d ever let him see it. Walking quietly to the couch he lifted the blanket and nudged her over enough for him to slide in next to her. Frankie rolled onto his chest without waking up. Will settled into the couch enjoying the feel of her weight on him and drifted off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Will wasn’t sure how long they’d been asleep. As the cobwebs cleared from his brain her absence was noticeable. He cracked an eye open.  
“Mornin’….” he rasped.  
“Don’t you mean afternoon? You really do snore by the way.”  
Will opened his eyes to find her fully dressed and staring at him with a smirk on her face.  
“You going somewhere?”  
“Do you have any idea what time it is?”  
“One??? Maybe two???”  
“Try more like almost five. The sun’s already starting to set. Sorry old man, I didn’t realize I’d worn you out that badly.”  
Frankie had that look in her eye. The one that made Will wonder if she was joking or being serious. Stretching, Will rolled off the couch and stood, arching his back.  
“Are you sore because you’re old?”  
Oh yeah, she was definitely way too rested. He was going to have to do something about that. Will gave her his best unamused face and wrapped the blanket around himself. His current state of undress kind of limited his options at the moment. He walked towards her as she lounged on the loveseat.   
Frankie was thoroughly enjoying the fact he was naked under the blanket. Her head was filling with a variety of dominatrix thoughts. She kind of liked the idea of having the upper hand on him right now. She knew it wouldn’t last long but it was fun toying with him if only for a little bit.  
Will just eyed her as he advanced on her, not exactly sure what he was going to do. One thing was for sure though – he was going to wipe that smug look off her face rather quickly. He dropped the blanket, bending as if to kiss her. Sliding his hands under her he lifted and promptly dumped her on the floor.  
“Sorry, you were sitting on my clothes.”  
Will bent to gather his things. He didn’t even see her hand swipe out and crack his bare ass. Will yelped as he jumped. Spinning on her, ready for the battle, his eyes went hard as steel. She sat on the floor shaking, barely able to contain the giggles erupting from her lips.  
“Sorry, your butt was in my face. Knee-jerk reaction,” she snorted between giggles.  
“You got the jerk part right,” he ground out as he stalked into the bedroom and slammed the door. He could hear her laughter through the door as he tossed his clothes on the bed and sat down to sulk.


	8. Chapter 8

“Will?”  
She was tapping softly on the door. It had been thirty minutes since he’d slammed it. Frankie let him have his little tantrum but she was getting worried. What if she’d really screwed up this time? She knocked a little harder. Still no answer. Frankie tried the handle, surprised to find it wasn’t locked. She stepped into an empty room. What the hell? Will was gone. Glancing around the small room in the fading light she made out a small door partially open just beyond the bed. Why hadn’t she noticed that before? Stepping towards it she peered inside. It was musty and dimly lit but Frankie could see a winding stairwell ascending upwards. It dawned on her that this must be the stairs to the light tower from when the place was still a functioning lighthouse.  
“Will?”  
There was no response. Frankie put a tentative foot on the first step. It creaked but held. Taking slow and cautious steps she climbed the stairs, fleetingly wishing she’d thought to grab her gun. The daylight was quickly fading and the tower got darker as she climbed. Reaching the last few steps Frankie called out to him one more time.  
“Will?!?”  
Still no answer. She took a calming breath and pushed her way out into the lightroom. She was greeted by a twilight sky twinkling with a million stars. Her breath hitched at the spectacular view before her. Frankie scanned the dimly lit room and found him standing at the glass staring out into the ocean. He looked tired. She instantly felt bad about poking fun at him. Sometimes she forgot to stop before taking it too far. Frankie walked around the lantern and stopped a few steps from him.  
“Mind if I join you?”  
He didn’t answer. Frankie took another cautious step. Will didn’t move. Shit, she really screwed up. Now what? She closed the space between them, not sure if she should touch him yet. She stood silently next to him.  
Will took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He kept staring out into the water.  
“I didn’t realize what the date was.”  
Frankie barely heard him.  
“What do you mean?”  
“Today. It’s the day my brother was killed.”  
The words hung heavy between them. Frankie wasn’t sure what she should say.  
“Not a year’s gone by that I didn’t remember. When I was still at home we would go to his grave and put flowers on it. Mom and Dad would hold each other and cry. I’d always stay back, not sure if they wanted me to watch. This is the first time in a long time I didn’t remember.”  
Frankie reached out and closed her hand around his. Will flipped his hand and laced his fingers through hers, still not looking away from the waves.  
Frankie’s heart broke watching the pain on his face. Now she REALLY felt bad for making fun of him.  
“Thank you,” she heard him softly say.  
“For what?” she choked.  
“For distracting me. For making me forget if only for a little while.”  
Will finally glanced at her. She could tell he’d been crying. Now it made perfect sense why he’d disappeared. He didn’t want her to see him like that. Frankie knew there were dark places inside Will that he kept locked tight just like her cage of demons. He was just better at keeping them hidden. Frankie slid her arm around his waist and leaned her head against his shoulder. She felt his arm slide around her back as he pulled her closer. They stood in silence both staring out at the water.  
“Are you ready yet?”  
Will took a deep shuddering breath.  
“Yeah.”  
“Tell me about him?”  
Will paused.  
“Someday. Not tonight ok?”  
Frankie understood and nodded her head. She reached up and smoothed his hair back from his face. Will finally looked at her. Frankie poured every ounce of love and support into her eyes. Will gave her a little smile.  
“I love you Will. I’m sorry I teased you earlier. If I had known….”  
It was his turn to comfort her.  
“You didn’t know. Hell, I even forgot until I put my watch on in the bedroom and read the date.”  
“Still…”  
He kissed the top of her head.  
“You have no reason to feel bad. I was just yanking your chain when I slammed that door.”  
Frankie poked his side and he feigned being in pain. They both laughed. Things were back on solid ground. Will pulled her in front of him and wrapped his arms around her stomach.  
“Will, are we going to be ok?”  
He didn’t answer right away. Frankie chewed her lip.  
“I don’t know. But I love you and that’s all that matters right now.”  
Frankie leaned back into him and he held her tighter.


	9. Chapter 9

Twilight had given away to darkness. Will and Frankie still stood in the lightroom, neither wanting the night to end.  
Will was the first to speak.  
“I suppose we should contact Jai before he sends out the cavalry.”  
Frankie groaned. She wasn’t ready to face the team yet. Couldn’t she and Will just stay here forever?  
“Sorry hun, as tempting as it is, we can’t stay here forever.”  
Frankie froze. Did he just…? Her eyes went wide and she giggled.  
“Was it something I said?” Will asked, totally confused.  
“Actually yeah, it was,” Frankie laughed.  
Will looked down at her.  
“Were you just…”  
Frankie nodded.  
“Well hell, I guess you’re not the only one doing weird shit now.”  
“See, I’m not the only weird one.”  
Frankie crossed her eyes and stuck her tongue out at him.  
Will chuckled and kissed her tongue. Oh boy, if he only knew what that did to her.  
“Ok, enough,” Will said, “We really need to get to the car now.”  
They walked hand in hand down the stairs, Will going first so she didn’t stumble and fall in the dark stairwell.  
“Get your coat on. I’ll go start the car.”  
Frankie fake swooned.  
“My hero…” she sighed.  
Will opened the door and froze.  
“Ummmm Frankie? Where’s the car?”  
Frankie walked over to him and stared out into a sea of white. Neither of them had bothered to look out the front of the lighthouse all day. The storm had dumped a lot more snow than they’d thought. Frankie squinted into the dim light from the moon.  
“Is it that bump over there?” she said pointing into the distance.  
“Maybe?”  
“Why don’t you hit the remote start and see what happens?”  
“That’s my girl! Always thinking.” Will kissed her cheek while he dug in his coat pocket for the key. He pointed the fob into the abyss and hit the button. Nothing happened. He tried again. Still nothing.  
“Maybe if I step out onto the porch.”  
Will took a few steps out the door and promptly slid on his ass.  
“Are you ok????”  
“Yeah, just bruised my ego a bit.”  
“Is that even possible?” Frankie deadpanned.  
Will shot her a look that could take down a small building.  
“Well don’t just stand there. Help me up!”  
Frankie should’ve known better. She reached out and felt his hand grasp hers. He yanked. Frankie flew face first into the mound of snow just beyond the edge of the porch. Will’s face froze somewhere between shock and abject fear.  
Frankie sprung up and spun on him.  
“WILLIAM STODDARD CHASE! I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU JUST DID THAT!”  
Will just stared at her, afraid to move.  
“Hey, you called me by my real name.”  
Frankie growled at him through the snow covering her face. She reached up and swiped at it, flicking it in his direction. Oh it was SO on! Frankie stalked the few steps it took to reach him. Not taking her eyes off him she reached down next to his head and grabbed a fist of snow promptly smashing it into his face. Will sputtered and swept her legs out from under her with his arm. She landed on his chest. Not about to let him off Frankie grabbed another heap of snow but before she could let it fly he hit the back of her head with a snowball. She screeched. Will rolled her over, another handful of snow poised above her face. Frankie thrust her hands up to block him and missed. She hit him square in the jaw. Will’s head snapped back. He possibly saw stars for a second before he blacked out. He flopped on his back and didn’t move.  
“Will? Will???” Frankie poked him, thinking it was an act. She shook his shoulder. He didn’t move.  
“GREAT! Now what the hell do I do???” Frankie huffed.  
“You could kiss it and make it better.”  
Frankie looked at Will. His eyes were still closed but he was smiling.  
“You ass! I thought I really…”  
“You actually did. Lucky for you I recover quickly.”  
Frankie froze. Did she honestly knock him out?  
“Will, I’m so….”  
“Just shut up and kiss me ok?”  
Frankie gingerly leaned over him and pecked him on his chin.  
Will sighed.  
“Do I have to do everything?”  
He grabbed her face and dragged her mouth to his. They broke apart panting.  
“You happy now?”  
“Blissfully,” Will grinned  
“Ok grandpa, up you go.”  
Frankie helped Will stand. He waivered a bit then got his footing. Frankie swore she’d never hit him again.  
They stumbled their way back into the lighthouse and sat on the couch.  
“Now what?”  
“Well,” Will sighed, “We can sit here and wait for them to come get us or we can try to find something to use to dig our way to the car.”  
“I’m down with just waiting for them.”  
“But they’ll worry about us.”  
“But it’s really cold and there’s like a thousand feet of snow out there.”  
Will squinted at Frankie.  
“Are you really that much of a wimp? It’s only snow!”  
“It’s cold and it’s wet and I’m NOT digging through it.”  
There was that pout again. Sexy as hell but it still shocked Will to see her like that.  
“Fine, then I guess we’ll wait. I’m not digging all that snow by myself.”  
They sat in pensive silence side by side on the couch. Frankie started to shiver. Her clothes were wet and she had nothing else to put on. Will contemplated letting her suffer until he heard her teeth chatter.  
“We should really get out of these wet clothes.”  
“And put on what???” Frankie bit out.  
“A blanket? At least it would be dry. And warm.”  
He knew he’d said the magic word – warm.  
Frankie sat stubbornly shivering.  
“Come on, I’ll help.”  
Will reached down and unlaced her boots. He pulled her up and slid her wet shirt over her head. Frankie’s skin was like ice. He wrapped a blanket around her. She wiggled out of her wet pants and pulled the blanket tight around her. She flopped on the end of the couch as far away from Will as she could get.  
“Oh come on boo…”  
“Still angry,” Frankie huffed.  
Will held up his hands in surrender.  
“Fine, I’m getting out of my wet clothes then.”  
Frankie tried to avoid watching him but her eyes kept slipping back to the skin he was slowly revealing. He knew she was watching him so he took his time. Piece by piece he tossed his clothes on the floor near the fire. He walked into the bedroom to get a blanket off the bed. He didn’t hear her follow him. When he turned she was standing in front of him. Without a word she dropped the blanket. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. She held on tight.  
“Make love to me Will,” she whispered.  
He kissed her forehead and lifted her onto the bed.  
Their shadows moved on the wall above the bed as he gave her every last piece of himself.


	10. Chapter 10

“How long do you think it’ll take them to find us?”  
Will thought she’d fallen asleep. Her words roused him from his dreaming. He knew he shouldn’t but he’d been thinking about what comes next. Tomorrow. Next week. A year from now. Frankie said she’d only promise him tomorrow but tomorrow was almost over.  
“Well we’ve got a few hours before Jai enables the remote access. Maybe by tomorrow afternoon?”  
Frankie sighed.  
“That soon?”  
“It has to happen eventually.”  
Frankie sighed again.  
“I know.”  
Her voice was so small. Will stroked her cheek and tipped her head up so he could look at her.  
“Nothing has to change you know.”  
“Everything will change.”  
Will looked deep into her eyes. His heart dropped at what he saw there.  
“You promised me tomorrow. You never said how many.”  
Frankie dropped her eyes for a minute then looked at him again.  
“I could promise you every tomorrow for the rest of our lives but we both know the rest of the world is going to screw it up.”  
“Not if we don’t let it.”  
Frankie knew Will was just being his honest self. She loved him for it. She just wished she was as sure about it as he was.  
Will pulled the blankets over them.  
“We should get some sleep. Tomorrow might be a bumpy day.”  
Frankie nodded. She pulled herself up to his face and kissed him.  
“Good night Will.”  
“Good night Francesca.”  
Frankie curled into his chest and tried to push away the doubts creeping into her head.


	11. Chapter 11

Frankie couldn’t sleep. Her brain refused to shut down for the night. Will was snoring gently beneath her. Frankie could hear the 1-2 rhythm of his heart from where her head rested on his sternum. It brought back terrifying memories of how she almost lost him to that butcher in Kiev. She never wanted to come that close to losing him again.  
Losing people sucked. Frankie had lost plenty.  
Placing a soft kiss on his chest she eased her body off Will and slid out of bed. She bent to retrieve a discarded blanket off the floor and wrapped it tightly around her. Stealing a glance at Will to check that he was still asleep she padded softly to the door of the light tower and eased it open, mouthing a silent thank you when it didn’t squeak.   
Frankie climbed the stairs to the tower and made her way to the glass. She stared out into the dark water. Her thoughts drifted thousands of miles across the Atlantic to a field littered with debris. Though it had been two decades ago Frankie could still feel the burn of the scorched metal on her face. She saw the twisted wreckage of the plane and tasted the acrid smoke in her mouth.  
“Ms. Trowbridge? Agent Daniels, Interpol.”  
The tall man had stretched out a hand to her. She grasped it and gave it a short, firm pump.  
“They said you wanted to see me. I must caution I don’t think this is the time or place for this.”  
“I need to see it,” Frankie had stammered. “I need to know what happened.”  
“You don’t have clearance to be here. I must insist you return to the designated debriefing area for survivors.”  
“Go to hell,” Frankie had bitten out at him.  
“Miss…” Daniels began, laying a hand on her arm. Frankie twisted violently away from him and marched purposely toward the police barricades surrounding the debris field.  
Daniels quickly followed her, grabbing the collar of her coat and spinning her around. Frankie’s fists clenched and he could see she was ready to take a swing at him. Their eyes locked in a steely standoff. Daniels was the first to soften his glare. He gave a slight nod and took the lead in walking around the barricade. He waved off the officers who moved to block their path.  
Frankie’s feet felt like lead. Her head swam with a cacophony of sirens and shouting voices. She blocked it out and focused on the still intact midsection of the plane. They had to be alive. She was going to find them.  
A fireman emerged from the wreckage and strode quickly towards Daniels. They exchanged hushed words. Frankie stood silently glancing between them and the smoking cabin of the plane. She was just about to continue walking when Daniels placed a gentle hand on her arm.  
“We can’t go any closer. The metal is still hot and they need all the room they can get right now.”  
Frankie glared at him again but nodded. She watched as the fireman climbed back into the wreckage. She pleaded silently for any movement at all that would tell her they were ok.  
Moments later two groups of firemen emerged carrying identical body bags. One of the men broke away from the group and walked their way.  
“Are you Francesca?”  
Frankie nodded.  
Silently he handed her a charred CD case and journal. He gently squeezed her hands before returning to the group.  
Frankie stared blankly at the items and dropped to her knees. Daniels knelt beside her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. When her body began to shake violently he hooked a hand under her arm and pulled her to her feet. She was going into shock. Daniels turned Frankie away from the wreckage and steered her back through the barricades to his squad.  
Once they were settled in the car he softly asked, ”Where would you like me to take you? Do you have family we can contact?”  
“They were my only family,” Frankie whispered, shaking her head.  
Frankie leaned her cheek against the cool glass.  
“I miss you Mom,” she whispered, “Please help me.”  
Frankie squeezed her eyes shut feeling a warmth surround her. Soft hands closed on her shoulders and slid down her arms, wrapping around her hands.  
“I’m here Francesca.”  
Frankie felt the whisper of a breeze drift across her ear.  
“What should I do?”  
“Do you love him?”  
Frankie nodded her head.  
“I know I shouldn’t but I do. I love him more than anything.”  
“Do you trust him?”  
“With my life.”  
“Do you need him?”  
Frankie hesitated then nodded.  
“Yes.”  
“So what’s stopping you?”  
“I don’t know,” Frankie shrugged.  
“Look at me sweetie.”  
Frankie slowly turned, surprised to see her mother’s face shimmering through the darkness. The image smiled at her softly, reaching a hand out to stroke her hair. Frankie closed her eyes and leaned into the whisper of a touch.  
“I know you don’t think you deserve him but you do.”  
“Mom, I…”  
“Shh, I know. You don’t have to tell me. I wish I could have been here to protect you from all of it. I’ve done what I can. You’re brave and you’re strong. Your father and I knew you would be all along. You’ve had to face so many things alone but we’ve been here even when you thought we weren’t.”  
Frankie’s shoulders sagged and her head dipped. Frankie felt a soft touch on her chin. She lifted her head.  
“You have nothing to be ashamed of. You my dear are a survivor. We’ve all made our mistakes along the journey. The best we can hope for is a little happiness and love. In the end it really is all that matters.”  
Frankie felt the whisper of a kiss on her forehead.  
“Promise me you’ll stop sabotaging your own happiness?”  
“I promise.”  
“I love you Francesca.”  
“I love you too Mom.”  
Frankie reached out and wrapped her arms around the empty space in front of her.  
That’s how Will found her when he stepped into the lightroom.


	12. Chapter 12

Will scrubbed a hand across his face. What the hell just happened? He lay in the bed trying to recapture the dream that was quickly fading. He knew it was important.  
Will was standing on the cliff feeling the bitter wind whip around him. Someone else was there. He could feel it. Scanning the cold landscape his eyes landed on the man. He was slightly taller than Will. Warm brown hair peeked out from under the bowler perched atop his head. A long duster coat whipped around his lean legs as the men stood looking at each other. Familiar hazel eyes stared back at Will, the same eyes that had looked at him just moments ago inside the lighthouse. The man smiled warmly at him. Will knew that smile as well.  
“Hello son.”  
“Hello,” Will said, confusion tinging his voice.  
The man stepped to Will and extended his hand. Will shook it and let his hand fall to his side.  
“Now that that’s out of the way I think we have some things to discuss.”  
Will still couldn’t quite place how he knew the man but he knew there was a connection there somewhere.  
“I know you’re confused so we’ll dispense with that quickly. I’m Thomas Trowbridge. I believe you’ve come to know my daughter Francesca quite well.”  
Thomas leveled a stern look in Will’s direction. Will trembled a bit from the exchange then squared his shoulders.  
“Yes sir. I have the utmost respect for Frankie…”  
“Francesca” the man said in a cool tone.  
“Yes… Francesca…” Will stammered.  
Thomas nodded and turned to look out over the water.  
“Do you love her?”  
“Yes sir, I love her more than I can ever tell you.”  
Thomas nodded again as that familiar smile slid across his face.  
“So what are your intentions for my daughter then?”  
Will swallowed hard around the sudden lump in his throat.  
“Well… I…” he stammered.  
“I think you know what I’m asking son.”  
“Yes sir I do,” Will said in a rush. Why did he feel like he was back in basic training?  
Thomas turned his head and stared at Will waiting for more.  
Will’s mouth went dry but he met the other man’s gaze. Thomas waited him out.  
“Sir, do you think I even have a chance?”  
Thomas’s gaze softened.  
“Are you willing to wait for her? My Francesca, she’s a stubborn one, especially where affairs of the heart are concerned.”  
Will chuckled at that but stopped immediately at the change in Thomas’s face.  
“Yes, I’ll wait the rest of my life for her.” Will held his breath waiting for a response.  
“Good. That’s what I needed to hear.”  
Thomas clapped a gentle hand on Will’s shoulder.  
“She needs you. Don’t let her push you away.”  
With that Will was standing alone on the cliff staring out into the water.  
Will shook the fog from his brain, reaching out for her into empty space. He rolled to his side searching the empty room. He slid from the bed, his eyes landing on the small door cracked open in the corner of the room. Pulling on his boxers Will quietly swung the door open and entered the stairwell. He climbed silently to the top of the tower. Stepping out into the lightroom he wasn’t prepared for what he saw.  
Frankie stood on the other side of the lantern, arms suspended in the air, her head tilted as if resting on a shoulder.  
Will slipped silently around the room and stepped gently into the circle of her arms. He wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her close to him. Frankie leaned into his chest and let a tear slide down her face.


End file.
